SEHUN YANG HILANG
by jibyung
Summary: "Yifan! Ada apa sih dengan anak itu! Kemarin-kemarin dia cuma main sampai rumah di belokan kompleks kok tiba-tiba jadi hilang!" / Sehun, Yixing/Lay, Yifan/Kris, Tao - EXO / Humor gagal / Oneshoot


**TITTLE : SEHUN YANG HILANG**

**AUTHOR : KanG and FAMILee**

**CAST : SEHUN, YIXING, YIFAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing berjalan mondar mandir di depan meja telfon rumahnya. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu siapa tahu ada yang menelfon dan memberinya kabar baik.

Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas kesal pasalnya anak satu-satunya, Sehun, sudah sejak kemarin menghilang tanpa jejak. Yixing dan suaminya, Yifan, bahkan memasang iklan anak hilang di beberapa surat kabar kota. Mereka telah mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota namun tidak juga mendapat keberadaan Sehun. Hingga kini mereka hanya berharap kabar pencarian dari pihak polisi.

"Yifan! Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?! Kemarin-kemarin dia cuma main sampai rumah di belokan kompleks kok tiba-tiba jadi hilang?!"

Yifan menepuk pelan punggung Yixing untuk menenangkan istrinya. Kepalanya cukup dingin untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas kasus menghilangnya anak mereka yang baru berumur 6 tahun itu. Sebenarnya ia juga kurang mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa sampai menghilang. Anak itu biasanya akan pamit terlebih dulu kepada ibunya jika hendak keluar untuk bermain bersama anak-anak tetangga. Dan sebelum hari menjelang sore ia akan berlari kembali ke rumah demi mendapatkan jatah puding jeruk yang dengan senang hati akan dibuatkan istrinya.

Tapi ada yang salah kali ini. Kemarin saat hampir pukul 5 sore, Yixing tiba-tiba menelfonnya ke kantor dan mengatakan kalau Sehun belum juga pulang dari bermain bersama teman-temannya. Yifan saat itu sangat khawatir sehingga seluruh pekerjaannya yang tersisa terpaksa ia alihkan kepada bawahannya agar bisa lebih awal meninggalkan kantor.

Mereka kemudian mencari ke seluruh bagian kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal mereka. Bahkan sampai ke rumah keluarga yang tidak mereka kenal. Sehun tetap tidak ketemu. Ini sudah terhitung satu hari penuh anak lelaki mereka hilang entah kemana.

Yifan semakin kalut saat mendapati istri cerewetnya kini menitikkan air mata sambil memeluknya. Isakan tangis Yixing terdengar sangat pilu di telinganya. Meskipun bukan cuma Yixing yang merasakan begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun, ia berusaha untuk terlihat lebih tenang. Keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan suasana.

Yifan setia memeluk tubuh istrinya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penenang seperti "Tenang Ma, Sehun pasti baik-baik aja..." dan beberapa kalimat serupa tapi tak sama yang lainnya. Namun tetap saja Yixing makin tenggelam dalam tangisnya berharap sang buah hati cepat kembali ke pelukannya.

Telfon rumah berdering, tanpa menunggu lagi Yifan dan Yixing berlari menghampiri benda itu dan mengangkat gagangnya.

"Halo.." sapa seorang pria.

"Halo.." Yixing yang pertama kali mengangkat telfon balas menyapa orang yang menghubungi.

"Dengan kediaman Tuan Wu?"

"Iya benar."

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian mengabarkan bahwa pencarian Wu Sehun belum membuahkan hasil. Kami masih berusaha melacak keberadaannya. Kami mohon untuk bersabar." Tukas suara tegas dari dalam telfon. Yixing sudah merasakan kakinya lemas tidak terkira. Ia jatuh berlutut dan tangisnya kembali pecah seiring line telfon yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan si penelfon sudah menutup panggilannya.

"Huaaaa...Sehunku! Papa bawa pulang Sehunku!"

"Iya..iya, ma. Papa akan bawa pulang anak kita. Sudah ma, jangan nangis lagi..."

"PAPA, NANTI KALAU SEHUN DICULIK ORANG GIMANA? MAMA GAK BISA HIDUP TANPA SEHUN MAMA! HUUAAAAA..."

Sekarang entah apa yang harus Yifan lakukan. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam sementara pihak polisi susah menemukan keberadaan anaknya. Tapi kalau melihat kondisi Yixing yang sedang histeris mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan sang istri. Takutnya nanti Yixing sampai mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Yang bisa Yifan lakukan hingga kini hanyalah memeluk Yixing agar tangisnya cepat reda.

"Sudah ma..sudah..."

"Enak aja papa bilang sudah..sudah. Apa kabar anak kita di luar sana? Dia pasti kedinginan, tadi malam Sehun mama tidur dimana? Dikasih makan apa sama si penculik brengsek itu? Awas aja kalau anak mama sampai sakit bakalan mama injek injek sampai mampus orang itu!"

Yixing mengepalkan salah satu tangannya lalu membenturkannya ke telapak tangan lainnya. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan mulutnya mengerucut menahan amarah.

Suaminya yang melihat tingkah itu justru dengan terpaksa menahan tawa. Yifan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin istrinya masih saja terlihat begitu imut. Dalam keadaan marah seperti ini saja Yifan seolah-olah ingin memakan Yixing melihat betapa menggemaskannya sang istri. Ah~ istrinya memang terbilang awet muda dibanding usia mereka yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga.

Cukup!

Yifan harusnya ikut prihatin atas menghilangnya anak mereka jika tidak ingin menggantikan nasib si penculik (menurut prediksi Yixing) yang akan menerima balasan dari istrinya nanti saat Sehun sudah kembali.

"Iya mama. Nanti mama terserah mau apain orang itu yang penting sekarang mama tenang dulu biar kita bisa mikirin cara lain nyari Sehun. Mama ngerti?"

Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memeluk tubuh Yifan. Tangisnya sudah berhenti total dan otaknya mulai bekerja mencari solusi untuk menemukan Sehun kembali.

...

Suara bel berbunyi. Yixing yang sedang menemani suaminya yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu segera melesat ke arah pintu utama rumah.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan Yixing kaget melihat seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, ada apa ya? Cari siapa?" Yixing bertanya.

"Benar ini rumah keluarga Wu?" pemuda tersebut berbalik menanyainya.

"Iya. Ada keperluan apa ya?"

"Emm, saya mau bilang kalau Wu Sehun ada di rumah saya."

"APA?!"

Yifan berlari ke sumber suara yang adalah teriakan Yixing. Ia memandang kedua orang di depan pintu masuk bingung. Kok ada orang asing yang bertamu? Siapa dia? Kenalan istrinya?

"Siapa ma?" Yifan tak jadi bertanya soal istrinya yang berteriak tiba-tiba. Ia lebih penasaran dengan pemuda tinggi (meskipun tidak sampai mengalahkan tinggi badannya) yang ada di hadapan mereka. Raut wajah Yixing tampak sangat kaget, sepertinya memang ada hal penting yang ia lewatkan.

"Mama kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya Yifan sekali lagi.

"PAPA DIA PENCULIK ITU!"

_Hah? Penculik?_

"DIA YANG UDAH CULIK SEHUN!"

"Kok saya jadi penculik sih tante? Saya bukan penculik dan saya gak pernah culik Sehun!"

Pemuda itu menatap horor pada Yixing yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. _Kok ada ya ibu-ibu aneh begini? Gue udah ganteng-ganteng begini dikata penculik?_

"GAK! KAMU PASTI YANG UDAH NYULIK ANAK SAYA! NGAKU KAMU! NGAKU! MANA SEHUN?! BALIKIN GAK?! BALIKIN SEHUN!"

"Ya! Tante sakit! Jangan dipukul dong!"

Sementara Yifan masih belum ngeh juga dengan keadaan sekitarnya, sang istri sibuk berlari mengejar pemuda yang disangkanya penculik Sehun. Yixing meraih sapu ijuk yang ia temukan di halaman rumah mereka lalu kembali mengejar si pemuda sambil mengacungkan sapunya.

"YA! KAMU SINI!"

"AKKKHHH! TANTE UDAH DONG JANGAN DIPUKUL LAGI!"

"Lah, kok istriku jadi gak beres gitu ya?"

...

"Ooh...jadi kamu bukan yang nyulik anak kami.."

"Ya jelas bukanlah, ngapain juga saya nyulik si Sehun. Kalau dia cewek cantik plus seksi mah udah saya sembunyiin. Anak kecil gitu..."

Yixing masih setia mendekap sapu ijuk yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata penghantam pada pemuda tadi. Suaminya dengan sabar menghalangi pergerakan Yixing agar tidak kembali membabi buta. Tampak sang istri mulai kembali geram dan hendak melayangkan pukulan sapu ijuknya.

"Sudah ma...sudah..." Yifan dengan sigap memegang lengan Yixing untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Oke fix! Sekarang mana Sehun?! Mana anak saya?!"

"Ow ow...tenang tante saya pasti balikin anak tante tapi..." pemuda itu memotong perkataannya seakan-akan ragu untuk menyambung.

"Tapi apa?!" Yixing kembali geram karena tak segera mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari si pemuda.

"Tapi Sehunnya belum mau pulang tante. Katanya takut tante marah."

"Marah? Ngapain saya marah sama anak sendiri?! Bilang aja kamu yang nggak mau balikin anak saya! Kamu apain anak saya heh?!"

"MAMA!"

Teguran tegas Yifan membuat suasana seketika jadi hening. Yixing menunduk takut. Kalau Yifan sudah membentak artinya semua yang ia katakan adalah mutlak. Secerewet apapun Yixing, masih kalah dengan bentakan keras suaminya. Pemuda di hadapan mereka jadi sedikit tidak enak dengan suasana aneh seperti ini. Tadi istrinya yang kesetanan sambil main pukul, sekarang suaminya bahkan sudah menjelma menjadi setan.

_Tuhan...ampuni Tao belum mau mati..._

"Benar Sehun belum mau pulang?" setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah mendukung untuk ia berbicara, Yifan segera bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"I-iya om...katanya takut kalau mamanya sampai pukul dia.." ucapnya terbata-bata, masih takut pada sosok Yifan yang tadinya terlihat pasrah sekarang malah yang paling menakutkan.

"Hiks..."

Isakan pelan membuat kedua orang itu berpaling mendapati Yixing sudah menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan beberapa bulir air mata keluar dari sela jari-jarinya.

"Ma..." Yifan tersentuh dengan keadaan istrinya. Ibu mana sih yang tidak akan khawatir dengan hebatnya kalau sang buah hati sampai menghilang sudah lebih dari satu hari. Ia mendekati istrinya dan mengusap perlahan punggung sempit itu untuk menenangkannya.

Isakan Yixing berubah jadi tangisan yang jujur saja sangat memilukan di telinga Yifan. Pemuda yang tadinya masih ragu untuk sekedar bergerak karena bentakan Yifan kini tampak iba melihat Yixing yang sepertinya begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun. "Papa.. mama mau Sehun hiks..anak mama hiks..." Yixing tak juga berhenti menangis dan Yifan membawanya kembali ke pelukan yang hangat.

"Iya ma, kan Sehun udah ketemu. Nanti papa bawa pulang anak kita. Tenang ya...maafin papa udah bentak mama..."

"Tapi gimana kalau Sehun tetep nggak mau pulang om?"

Yifan menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut dan mulai berpikir. Bagaimana kalau sampai anak mereka benar-benar tidak mau pulang? Yixing pasti tidak akan berhenti menangis.

"Ya udah...kalau gitu om minta tolong kamu bujuk Sehun. Om berharap banget sama kamu. Tolong ya nak..."

Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian Yifan tersenyum lega ke arahnya.

"Makasih ya nak...eh nama kamu siapa? Om lupa nanya tadi."

"Oh...saya Tao om. Kalau om tahu Park Chanyeol itu papa saya, mama saya namanya Kim Jongin. Rumah kami agak jauh ke dalam om."

"Lah..Park Chanyeol kan temen SMAnya om dulu. Kamu anaknya toh...kalau gitu salam sama papa mama kamu ya..."

"Oke om. Saya pulang dulu kalau gitu."

"Hati-hati ya nak...om minta tolong jagain Sehun."

"Iya om sama-sama.."

Lalu Tao keluar dari kediaman Wu dengan menghembuskan nafas lega. _Ternyata om Wu itu temennya papa. Kasihan orang cakep kayak dia dapetnya istri brutal. Hufth~ untung gue gak sempat jadi sate tadi. Serem ih tante Wu..._

...

"Sehun-ah..."

Tao menyusuri hampir seluruh ruangan di rumahnya.

Kosong...

Sehun tak ada di mana pun. Selain karena orang tuanya yang sedang ke luar kota, rumah itu jadi sangat sepi.

"Sehun-ah..." Tao berteriak kali ini.

"Tao hyungggg!"

BRUK!

Tao memijat pelan kepalanya yang sempat mengenai lantai. Tulang punggungnya terasa ngilu karena tidak sigap menangkap tubuh Sehun yang tiba-tiba melompat dan meninpa tubuhnya.

"Sehunie..." bocah di pangkuannya mendongak menatap Tao. Ia tersenyum sumringah memperlihatkan barisan gigi rapinya lalu memeluk Tao dan menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di perut sang hyung.

"Hyung kenapa lama banget? Sehun tadi takut di rumah hyung sendirian. Nanti kalau ada pencuri gimana?"

Matanya membulat lucu. Bibirnya mengerucut berwarna merah muda dan sedikit air liur merembes di sudut bibirnya. Sehun menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang sumpah membuat pemuda itu mati kutu. Tao tidak bisa beranjak dari memandangi wajah Sehun, mempertemukan tatapan mereka dan Tao seketika merasa bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang...

_Pedophil?_

_Ya Tuhan...kok Sehun lucu imut-imut gini sih. Gue deg-degan liatnya!_

_Please Sehun~ jangan tatap hyung kayak gitu nanti hyung pingsan!_

"Hyung? Kok bengong?"

"Oh eh...hyung bengong ya? Hyung gak bengong kok hehehe..."

Mereka tertawa bersama, menertawakan Tao yang mulai salah tingkah karena ulah bocah berumur 6 tahun di hadapannya.

"Hyung, mama marah gak Sehun belum mau pulang?"

Sesuai pesan Sehun sebelum Tao meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah kediaman Park, Tao hanya perlu mengatakan pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa Sehun belum mau pulang tapi tidak perlu menceritakan secara detail alasan anak itu tidak mau bertemu orang tua, terutama ibunya, untuk sementara.

"Gak kok, tante Wu gak marah. Tapi Sehun tante kan jadi sedih Sehun gak mau pulang. Kayaknya mama papa Sehun setengah mati banget deh nyari kamu. Pulang yuk~ nanti hyung antar biar mama Sehun gak marah. Mau ya?" bujuk Tao berharap anak kecil itu tidak akan takut apabila diajak untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tapi~"

"Ayo dong Sehun. Hyung janji deh, kalau mama Sehun marah sama Sehun hyung bakal bawa Sehun ke rumah hyung lagi. Nanti kalau mamanya Sehun udah gak marah lagi, baru hyung bawa pulang Sehun."

"Beneran hyung?" Sehun menatap Tao dengan ragu. Imajinasinya masih diliputi bayang-bayang sang ibu yang murka kalau sampai tahu apa penyebab anak itu minggat ke rumah Tao.

Tao mengangguk mantap diiringi senyum manisnya. Dengan semangat Sehun menerima ajakan Tao untuk dikembalikan pada orang tuanya. Dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan besok untuk Tao mengantar pulang bocah lucu itu pada ibu dan ayahnya.

_Semoga tante Wu gak ngamuk lagi~_

...

Sehun memeluk erat kaki kanan Tao. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu ibunya. Kalau ayahnya sih mungkin saja akan segera menggendongnya lalu mencium wajahnya berkali-kali hingga Sehun tertawa kegelian. Namun yang menjadi ketakutannya adalah sang ibu.

Di luar sana ibunya dikenal sebagai seorang yang baik, murah senyum dan sangat sayang pada anaknya. Tapi Sehun ragu dengan kebaikhatian itu bila ibunya sampai mendengar alasan dirinya kabur dari rumah.

Masih belum ada yang membuka pintu setelah hampir 2 menit Tao memencet bel di samping pintu rumah besar keluarga Wu. Ia mulai jengah dan hampir memutuskan untuk pulang saja kalau bukan karena suara gaduh yang mereka dengar dari arah lantai dua, tepat di atas balkon rumah.

"Sebentar..." terdengar suara lembut dari dalam serta langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati pintu.

Cklek

Setelah pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah nyonya besar Wu, Tao segera tersenyum dan menunduk memberi salam.

"Eh Tao, ada apa kemari?"

_Yang bener ini tante Wu yang kemarin? Beda benget rasanya..._

Tao merasa agak tidak enak karena kemarin sempat mengatai si tante Wu meski hanya di dalam hati sementara orang yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda 180 derajat. Lembut dan ramah. Senyumnya itu loh...

_Pantesan anaknya imut banget, mamanya aja punya senyum dimple semanis ini. Beruntunglah masih ada yang tersisa buat om Wu hehehe...sorry ya tante..._

"Ini anu tante..."

Nah sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana supaya iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tante Wu tidak bangkit kalau sampai tahu kronologi hilangnya Sehun.

"Eumm...ini- Sehun tante-"

Tao menoleh ke arah belakang kakinya dan menuntun tubuh kecil Sehun untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mata nyonya Wu seketika membulat. Ia melotot dan sedetik kemudian...

"PAPA!"

"IYA MA!"

_Oh My God! Telinga gue..._

Tampak tubuh Yifan yang tinggi berlari dari dalam rumah masih dengan kemeja yang belum terkancing seluruhnya dan dasi yang menyampir di atas bahunya.

"Kenapa ma? Kenapa?" Yifan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari tadi. Ia berhenti di belakang tubuh istrinya dan sejenak membungkuk memegang lututnya. Ini masih pagi dan istri bawelnya sudah teriak-teriak.

"Papa! Sehun, pa!"

Mendengar istrinya menyebut nama Sehun sukses membuat Yifan mendongakkan kepala. Rasa capek akibat menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga dari lantai dua tadi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Mata Yifan mencari-cari keberadaan anak semata wayang mereka dan mendapatinya tengah bergelut memeluk salah satu kaki Tao di depan pintu. Wajah mungil Sehun menghadap kaki pemuda itu, enggan untuk menatap orang tuanya.

"Sehunie..." ucap Yixing lemah sambil berlutut hendak menggapai Sehunnya.

"Mama..." seperti bisikan lirih, Sehun masih enggan melihat ekspresi ibunya dan berakhir dengan semakin dalam wajahnya tenggelam pada kaki Tao.

Sehun takut untuk sekedar berbicara pada ibunya karena Yixing tidak akan sama lembutnya lagi jika sedang dalam mode marah.

"Sehun sayang, ini mama sayang."

Yixing semakin mendekat sampai tangannya mengambil salah satu lengan kecil Sehun untuk kemudian melepaskan pelukan erat anak itu pada kaki Tao. Yixing segera menggendong Sehun dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman rindu.

"Mama rindu sama Sehun, kamu kemana aja nak..." dan Yixing tak dapat lebih lama membendung rasa haru atas kembalinya Sehun ke pelukannya. Ia menangis sambil menenggelamkan tubuh anaknya dalam pelukan hangat.

Suara isakan yang lebih lembut terdengar dari bibir mungil Sehun. Mengetahui betapa khawatir ibunya ia pun tak dapat tahan untuk tidak ikut menangis. Cairan yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya ikut membasahi baju bagian bahu Yixing. "Mama...maafin Sehunie mama.."

"Iya sayang, mama nggak marah kok sama Sehunie. Mama sayang banget sama anak mama. Mama nggak mau anak mama hilang, nanti mama nggak bisa hidup kalau Sehun pergi.."

Yixing menghadapkan wajah anaknya yang sudah banjir air mata dan ingus. Ia menatap mata yang sangat dirindukannya. _Ya Tuhan...Sehunie-ku pulang_...

Sekarang tubuh kecil itu berpindah ke pelukan hangat sang ayah. Yifan mengelus punggung Sehun yang naik turun akibat tangisannya. Ia tersenyum sangat lega, akhirnya anak mereka pulang juga.

...

Yifan menimang-nimang Sehun yang sudah terlelap tidur. Mungkin karena lelah menangis bersama ibunya tadi. Kalau diingat-ingat Yifan tidak bisa menahan tawa saat ingus Sehun sudah memenuhi bahu istrinya. Biasanya Yixing akan bertampang jijik dan segera mengganti pakaiannya namun tadi mungkin karena tidak sadar Yixing seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan bahkan jika seluruh pakaiannya dipenuhi ingus dan iler anaknya.

Ia mencium berkali-kali kening putih Sehun yang sudah berganti pakaian dan segera merebahkan tubuh kecil itu di tempat tidur berbentuk mobilnya. Tak lupa boneka rilakkuma kesayangan anaknya bertengger manis di sebelah bantal Sehun. Boneka itu adalah hadiah dari Yixing saat Sehun merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Anak itu tidak akan bisa tidur kalau boneka yang ia beri nama pinku-pinku itu tidak berada di dekatnya ketika terlelap. Oke Yifan mulai menyayangkan bagaimana nasib putranya apabila beranjak besar nanti Sehun tidak juga bisa lepas dari si pinku-pinku itu. Masakan anak laki-lakinya yang tampan memeluk boneka berpakaian pink kemana-mana. _Bagaimana sih kamu nak_...

Satu dari kekawatiran Yifan akan Sehun selain karena bocah itu gampang menangis alias cengeng.

...

"Mama lagi liatin apa?"

Yifan mendekati istrinya yang seperti sedang terpaku pada suatu objek. Yixing hanya diam dan tidak merespon sama sekali kalau suaminya sudah ada di belakang tubuhnya. Yifan yang tinggi tidak perlu menggeser Yixing yang lebih pendek darinya untuk melihat apa yang sang istri perhatikan dari tadi.

Sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna hitam tergeletak di sisi counter dapur. Posisinya sepertinya sengaja untuk disembunyikan namun mata Yixing tidak bisa dibohongi. Daerah kekuasaannya di rumah tidak mungkin menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak ia ketahui.

Dan gelagatnya kali ini memperlihatkan bahwa ada sebuah barang asing yang masuk ke dapurnya.

"Itu apa ma?" tanya Yifan menunjuk ke arah bungkusan tersebut.

Yixing menggeleng. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ada bungkusan yang tersesat di dapur miliknya.

Karena sudah sangat penasaran mereka mendekati letak benda tersebut lalu Yixing berjongkok meraih bungkusan hitam yang disinyalir tak pernah ia letakkan di manapun di dapur rumah mereka.

KRESEKK...

Bungkusan itu dibungkus asal dan jenis ikatannya sungguh tidak lazim bagi Yixing. Dari awal Yixing sudah sangat curiga dan merasa tidak enak. Akhirnya untuk membayar semua tanda tanya di pikirannya juga sang suami, Yixing segera membuka bungkusan itu lebar-lebar dan menarik keluar benda tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Yifan masih terbengong memperhatikan bentuk dan warna benda di tangan istrinya. Yixing mengangkat benda itu agak tinggi, memutar balik ke segala arah lalu terdiam di posisi yang sama. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun hingga Yifan yang agak bingung dengan kelakuan istrinya melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ma, itu apa? Kok warnanya item-item gitu?" yifan menyimpan jari-jarinya di dagu, kembali memperhatikan benda hitam yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu sambil menebak asal dalam hatinya.

"Ooh...sekarang mama tahu kenapa anak itu nggak mau pulang malah takut dimarahin sama mama..."

Yixing menoleh pada suaminya memasukkan kembali benda hitam besar ke dalam bungkusan berwarna sama. Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya semula dan menarik sedikit nafasnya.

Yifan hampir gila dibuat bingung oleh istrinya sendiri. Apa maksud Yixing mengatakan kalimat itu tadi? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun sampai-sampai anak itu tidak mau pulang karena takut dimarahi sang ibu?

"WU SEHUNNNNN! KENAPA SEPATU MAMA BISA RUSAK!"

Lalu teriakan membahana Yixing memekakkan telinga Yifan yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Pria tinggi itu menutup baik-baik lubang pendengarannya sebelum terancam penulian dini. Yifan masih punya banyak pekerjaan dan prospek hidup ke depan untuk keluarga mereka, jadi ia tidak boleh kehilangan telinganya lebih dulu sebelum Sehun beranjak dewasa dan punya pegangan hidup sendiri.

"Mama kok teriak-teriak sih? Telinga papa sakit nih.."

"Biarin telinga papa sakit! Anak itu mesti dikasih pelajaran. WU SEHUN!"

...

"Tao hyung..Sehunnie takut nanti dimakan mama...hiks..."

...

Uhukk...

Tao membersihkan air minum yang tidak sempat membasahi kerongkongannya. Ia tersedak dan berakhir membasahi kaos hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kok perasaan gue jadi nggak enak ya? Ah...sabodoh gue lagi haus..."

...

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YO!

Hehehe...saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah selingan bergenre gak jelas

Dan semoga gak sampai bosan nungguin author pundung kayak saya yah...

_**Thanks for read ^-^**_


End file.
